<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>哥哥 by UndecimberLove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119520">哥哥</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndecimberLove/pseuds/UndecimberLove'>UndecimberLove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndecimberLove/pseuds/UndecimberLove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>强制</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>哥哥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当母亲牵着我的手踏进金城家的大门时，我的第一感觉是，这里的气味好陌生，氛围也不同于以前只有我们两人居住的公寓，阳光充沛的庭院里被照射得反着光的草叶在我看来是刺眼的。进门前母亲捧起我的手，说：“从今天起，我们也是这里的主人了，不必过分拘谨。”可是我还一时适应不了这样的一个“家”，适应不了自己的新姓氏，更适应不了新的“父亲”。</p><p>继父站在玄关处迎接我们。对于这样一个仅有数面之缘却要以家人身份共同生活的人，尽管他看起来还算儒雅温和，我还是在母亲多次暗示之后才不太情愿地喊了声“父亲”。他随和地笑了笑，也不勉强我继续表现得乖巧可爱，对我和母亲说，“碧海也在家”。</p><p>身形颀长的少年从楼梯上慢慢走了下来，表情看起来有些冷淡。他站在继父身旁，先是凝视着母亲的脸庞，而后将目光转移到我身上。他的五官深邃而棱角分明，比起他的父亲更多几分锐气，那细长的眼睛看起来有点不好招惹，被盯着的我隐约产生了窒息的感觉，下意识地攥住了制服裙上的一个褶子。</p><p>继父和蔼地介绍道：“这是碧海，现在在读高中二年级。”少年的表情一瞬变得柔和，礼仪周正地对母亲鞠了个躬。我知道这就是母亲好几次提到过的品学兼优的哥哥，却没想到是个气质如此清冷的人，心里的不适应感又增加了一分。</p><p>母亲似乎很喜欢这个继子。她笑着对哥哥说：“碧海，你妹妹现在是一年级生，刚升上高中学习有些吃力，以后可得拜托你帮忙辅导一下了。”</p><p>虽然她说的是实话，但我还是感觉母亲在利用我和他套近乎。初次见面的兄长又看了我一眼，对着母亲露出礼貌得体的笑容：“我会的。”</p><p>母亲和继父的婚礼在半个月后顺利地举行。尽管是再婚，但两人依旧计划了为期一个月的欧洲蜜月旅行。他们坐上飞往法国的飞机的那个周末，恰好是我和母亲在金城家住下的第四个月零一天。</p><p>在候机口目送两人远去的背影逐渐消失在人潮里，我忽然生出一点感伤。身旁的人低声说了句，“回去吧”，就自己转过身走了出去。我亦步亦趋地跟在他身后，仿佛自己是个遭人抛弃的包袱。</p><p>等到回到家里，偌大的房子只剩下我跟他两个人，我才发现，初次来到这座宅邸时体验到的那种不安和压迫感，似乎又重新占据了我的心脏。</p><p>因为家庭重组的原因成为我的“哥哥”的碧海君，在言行上一直对我保持着礼貌与疏离。虽然他的确如母亲拜托的那样，在这三个月里一有空就会在学业上辅导我，但我们除了学习以外几乎从来不会谈起其他事情，仿佛他只是我的家庭教师。</p><p>只是，偶尔在视线对上的时候，我能感觉到他的眼神里有更多读不懂的情绪。</p><p>等到我终于读懂的时候，似乎已经晚了。</p><p>“罪行”是从那之后的第三天开始的。</p><p>母亲和继父度蜜月的两个星期前，为我办好了转学到哥哥所在的高中的手续。这是一所在全国都富有声誉的私立名校，入读的学生们大都是有权有势的人物的孩子，对身份普通的我而言都是高攀不起的云上之人。这所学校的校园生活使我压力倍增，十几天以来不仅没交到什么朋友，还被繁重的课业弄得精神紧张不已。对于我那群原本就出身高贵的同学而言，我不过是因为母亲再嫁给继父才沾了光转学到这里，本质上还是侥幸飞上枝头的麻雀而已。</p><p>这些刺耳的议论只有当我跟哥哥站在一起的时候才会消失。也并不是真的消失，只是他们不敢当着他的面讲罢了。</p><p>继父安排了司机每天接他和我上学、放学。按平时的行动，放学时车会停在固定的地方等我们，我们各自抵达。但这天轮到我值日，锁上门将钥匙归还到教工办公室的时候正好遇上了一位怀孕的英语老师。见她怀里抱着一摞书有些不太方便，我就帮忙拿了过来，一路陪着她走到二年级的办公室。做了趟好事之后时间已经不早，发现办公室旁边就是哥哥的教室，我忍不住走到窗前看他在不在。</p><p>“你是金城的妹妹？他已经走了哦。”得到似乎理所应当的回答后，我只好往安全楼梯的方向走去。</p><p>突然，在楼梯间虚掩的门缝里传来熟悉的声音。</p><p>“还行吧，那女人对我倒不差，客气得很。”<br/>“你们家发来请柬的时候把我家老爷子都吓了一跳呢。怎么突然就……”<br/>“大概是因为她长得挺像我过世的老妈吧。脾气似乎也合我爸的意，就定了下来。反正都是替代品罢了。”</p><p>我突然意识到这是在说我的母亲。这位我名义上的兄长，正在用与平时截然不同的语调谈论着他真正的想法。“替代品”这个词使我受到了冲击，一时迈不开脚步，干脆站在门外继续听着他和另外一人的对话。</p><p>“啧，真无情哪。那你继母带来的拖油瓶呢？听说最近转学到这边的一年级了？”另外一个人问道。<br/>他从鼻腔里发出一声低低的嗤笑。<br/>“那位可不算拖油瓶。你知道吗，我继母嘱咐我好好帮助她，于是我每周起码有四天晚上都在给她辅导功课。扮家庭教师还挺有意思的。”<br/>“操，你是认真的吗？这有什么好玩的。”<br/>“不好玩吗？”他反问那个人。<br/>“你该不会……？原来你这么变态的吗？”</p><p>我好像没听明白他们在说什么，但他们的对话到这里就中止了。因为哥哥从门缝里看到了我，挑了一下眉。</p><p>“我的学生来了。”他转头对那个男生说。<br/>“谁？啊，你是说——”<br/>“走吧，该回家了。”他理了理外套的领口，径直走过来打开了楼梯间的门。这句话，不知道是对我说的还是对那个男生说的。<br/>对方看到我站在门外，先是有些惊讶地看了一眼，接着撇了撇嘴，露出一个了然的笑容。他抛下最后一句话，就这么走出了楼梯间。<br/>“我也不是不能懂你的趣味。”</p><p>“什么意思……？”我没忍住把心里的想法说了出来。<br/>“没事，回家再说。”他用简短的回答堵住了我的疑问。</p><p>结果不知道是因为今晚作业太多还是因为午休的时候没休息好，在他的房间里听他讲题目的时候，大约听了十来分钟，我就趴在桌子上困得睁不开眼睛了。</p><p>朦胧的睡意中，我感觉自己似乎陷入了某个柔软的物体里。尽管还是维持着坐姿，身上却好像在被什么东西四处随意触碰着，脸上也传来温热的触感，有某种潮湿的东西正停留在唇上……</p><p>这奇异的梦境过于真实，而当我被惊醒时却发现这并不是梦境。</p><p>哥哥正把我抱在怀里。</p><p>在我身上四处游走着的，是他的双手。它们从我的领口、制服裙底和衬衫下摆处伸了进来，用上所有手指抚摸、搓揉着。我会被惊醒，也是因为他的手指伸进了内衣里面，正轻轻拉扯、玩弄着乳头。</p><p>在我颈窝、脸颊和唇上留下印记的，是他的双唇和舌头。当我醒来的那一瞬，甚至无法对眼前面临的情形发出惊呼，因为嘴唇正被堵住，舌头也被攫取了。在有些悬殊的体格差之下，挣扎似乎毫无作用。</p><p>“醒了？”他将嘴唇移开，歪头看着我，语带调侃地发问，手上的动作却并没有停下。皮肤上的触感越发清晰地让我意识到自己正被继兄猥亵着，恐惧逐渐涌了上来，使我不禁起了鸡皮疙瘩。见我没有回答，他又自顾自地继续了下去。柔软的唇挟着微热的气息再次轻轻触碰脸颊，对我而言却像是被电流击中一般。眼镜的金属边框是冰凉的，在它碰到我的脸的刹那，我用尽全力想要推开他贴近的胸膛。</p><p>结果只是适得其反。沙发离床很近，这为他的恶行提供了便利，我不仅没能成功从他的怀里逃脱还被顺势压倒在床上。现在起彻底成了被毒蛇缠紧的猎物，兄长的眼睛在镜片后面闪烁着异样的兴奋的光。</p><p>“请停下……”我终于从喉咙里挤出细如蚊蚋的声音。</p><p>他将手指挤进我用力并紧的大腿根部，掐了一把那里的嫩肉，看着我痛呼出声的样子，开心地露出微笑。</p><p>“不可以哦。”</p><p>“扮家庭教师虽然很有趣，但是也真的很累呢。在这里收取一点报酬也不为过吧。”</p><p>衬衫的纽扣被悉数解开，他解下领带将我的双手紧紧缚住。皮肤被一寸一寸地舔舐、吸吮、啮咬着，黑暗的深渊一点一点地将我吞没。</p><p>“不要告诉母亲哦。她现在的幸福生活可来之不易。”他在耳边轻声劝诱着。</p><p>眼泪大片地涌了上来。余光里房间的壁纸仿佛变成血红色，灯光惨白而刺眼，天花板好像正在一点一点崩塌。鼻腔里充斥着“哥哥”身上的气味，使我的头脑开始胀痛。尝试着别过脸朝向旁边的被子减轻感官上的错乱体验，却发现根本逃不掉。</p><p>逃不掉他的气息，逃不掉他的低语，逃不掉他的眼神，逃不掉他的嘴唇，逃不掉他的手，逃不掉他的性器。</p><p>“哥哥”压住了我，亲吻了我，抚摸了我，进入了我。</p><p>我是可耻的。</p><p>在被强迫的深吻、被强迫的爱抚、被强迫的插入中产生了快感的我，是放弃挣扎自甘堕落的罪人。眼泪和体液将我打湿，但我不愿承认身体的本能反应。嘴唇紧咬着锁住一切可能逸出的声音，牙关咬合的力度随着被顶撞的猛烈程度逐渐加大，最后唇上的疼痛与麻木感交叠，血腥的味道流进了嘴里。</p><p>“好可怜……但是真可爱啊。”拇指摩挲着唇上的伤口，然后用舌头反复轻舔着那一处。这种小插曲似乎让他变得更兴奋，身体深处被蹂躏而产生的热度也逐渐攀升。</p><p>“疼吗？还是觉得舒服？都可以叫出来哦……”他将食指和中指塞进我口中，不断拨弄着我的舌头。我被迫张嘴接受这样的玩弄，牙齿也无法咬合，只有含糊不清的呜咽伴随着收不住的津液往外流淌。</p><p>手指收回去，湿漉漉地摸上胸部。精神上异样的痛苦和逐渐膨胀的被侵犯的异样快感反复交替着，冲刷着我的理智。我仰起头，泪眼丧失焦距地望着天花板上发亮的吊灯，那光芒印在眼底，重叠交汇成一大片不断下沉的、冰冷的白，下一秒就要淹没我的躯体。</p><p>第一声呻吟终于收不回去了。肩膀被狠狠咬了一口，然后在疼痛中被擦去泪水，下巴被捏住。</p><p>“看着我……叫哥哥……”如此一边深深地顶入，一边引诱着。我看着他泛起薄红的脖颈，渗出汗水的额角，掩盖住大半表情的眼镜，还有在喘息中隐约露出来的虎牙。全部都是可怖而致命的美丽。</p><p>“哥哥……”用气声吐出的语句仿佛温柔的叹息。</p><p> </p><p>那是我第一次对着金城碧海叫哥哥。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>